In the case of a roof rail disclosed by DE 31 12 086 A1 each supporting foot is assigned a fastening device for fastening it to a non-removable bearing structure on the vehicle. The fastening device comprising a bolt which passes through a hole in the bearing structure and has an external thread and, as fastening means, a threaded nut which can be screwed onto the external thread. Although the known fastening is proven in practice, it no longer satisfies the current requirements of the customers. The reason for this is the relatively complicated installation and, in particular, the necessity of having to attach the roof rail to the vehicle before the roof lining is installed.